Open up your heart
by Freak called Vashti
Summary: R/H - you have been warned!


**Open up your Heart – please**

****

_If I only knew how you feel _

_I would give my heart to you. _

_And if you let me in on your deal _

_maybe I won't feel so blue. _

He doesn't love me. He **can't** love me.

_Give me a signal... from the heart. _

_Some kind of sign boy... of who you really are. _

_Don't waste my time 'cos... we've come too far. _

_You must decide now... if I'm your star. _

But maybe he does. I don't know how he feels! One minute he's my best friend, the next minute he treats me like I'm poison!. 

_Open up your heart. (Oh baby, baby) _

_Open up your heart. _

_Make me feel a part. (Oh baby, baby) _

_Open up your heart. _

Sometimes last year he was so nasty to me! Harry says he was jealous of Viktor but I don't understand. Before Viktor came along he barely noticed me! That awful scene when he was turned down by that Veela girl and then asked me! I think that was probably the first time he'd seen me as a girl but even then it was only as a replacement! 

_Why don't you wear your heart on my sleeve _

_then you can take your place by me. _

_And as I've got more to give than you need, _

_come on and end this misery. _

Sometimes I feel like no one sees me for anything but the brainy bushy-haired stick-in-the-mud know-it-all that I am on the outside. That night of the Yule ball was so wonderful! For the first time in my life I felt pretty and I felt wanted. Then Ron ruined it by being sulky all evening. 

I haven't got any witch friends, there's only really Harry and Ron. But Ron is so strange towards me now! ...But I think I think I'm falling in love with him 

_Give me a signal... from the heart. _

_Some kind of sign boy... of who you really are. _

_Don't waste my time 'cos... we've come too far. _

_It makes no sense now... when we're apart. _

He always sticks up for me. He always has. When we're not arguing we're the best friends ever. I remember when he ended up burping slugs for a day because he tried to curse Malfoy with a broken wand. Harry said he was distraught when I was Petrified in second year. And now he's jealous of Viktor. Viktor is nice and it was sweet of him to ask me to the Ball and to stay with him but the isn't any spark there! I like him but I don't love him!

But Ron

Does he love me? Or that Veela girl? Maybe it was just lust for the Veela girl but I don't know! Life used to be simple but now I don't know what to do or think. What will happen when I go back for the fifth year? Voldemort's return seems almost trivial compared to this inner turmoil. Ron is my friend and I can't love him. But then why am I always thinking about him? Why am I always looking out for that hyperactive owl of his? Why am I counting the days until I go back to school? Why do I read and reread his letters? I used to think that I was too smart to fall for any boy but now I don't know. Strange that for a know-it-all the phrase I don't know' is what I say the most often. 

I don't know if he loves me or not But I think I love him

_Give me a signal... from the heart. _

_Some kind of sign boy... of who you really are. _

_Don't waste my time 'cos... we've come too far. _

_You must decide now... if I'm your star. _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Authors note: I hope you like this! Comments & Reviews to **[Vashti_Rules@another.com][1]**. Flames telling me I'm an evil bitch and it should be H/H or D/H should go to **[Satan@hell][2]**. Please review! You don't know how much we poor authors thrive on reviews!. This fic was written in half an hour at one o'clock in the morning so it is not one of my best. The sentiment is real though. I'm sure all of us can recognise the 'I don't know' bits from our own experiences. The song is 'Open up your heart' by M People. I will write more R/H songfics soon so all you H/H and D/H people stay away from Vashti!.**

****

**Scribo FanFicus Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - Never Tickle Sleeping FanFic Writers**

   [1]: mailto:Vashti_Rules@another.com
   [2]: mailto:Satan@hell



End file.
